


Deslices

by Aeeet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John breaks up with Mary, John is a Bit Not Good, M/M, Mary is Not Nice, Post-Minisode: Many Happy Returns
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: "Mary es perfecta para John en todos los sentidos. Inteligente, divertida, guapa, independiente... la clase de novia que uno no espera encontrar cuando roza los 40. Autosuficiente, la clase de mujer que tiene un hombre en su vida porque quiere, no porque lo necesite. Es perfecta.Y es una mentira."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Otro oneshoot más para la colección. Quizás debería empezar a agruparlos o algo xD Como siempre, cosas que varían en el hiatus entre la segunda y la tercera temporada... en éste podemos decir que "John is a bit not good". Espero que les guste :)

Mary es perfecta para John en todos los sentidos. Inteligente, divertida, guapa, independiente... la clase de novia que uno no espera encontrar cuando roza los 40. Autosuficiente, la clase de mujer que tiene un hombre en su vida porque quiere, no porque lo necesite. Es perfecta.  
Y es una mentira. 

_-Joder, sí_  
-John, Joooohn....  
-Sherlock... 

La palabra sienta como un jarro de agua fría a los dos. Mary mirándole horrorizada y John... John no sabiendo muy bien donde meterse. Así que se levanta inmediatamente de la cama, tirando el condón a un lado y vistiéndose lo más rápido posible.  
-John no...  
-No, no digas nada.

¿Qué puede decirle Mary? ¿Qué no pasa nada? ¿Qué es natural sentirse así cuando sólo han pasado 18 meses de la muerte de su  mejor amigo, un mejor amigo en el que John no puede dejar de pensar ni cuando se está corriendo?  
-No te atrevas a irte así, John Watson.

Mary parece lívida y John no la culpa. John también está enfadado consigo mismo ahora. Una cosa es estar secretamente enamorado de Sherlock Holmes y otra bien distinta es gritar su nombre en pleno orgasmo.  
-Creo que... esto no funciona.  
-Hace 5 minutos estaba funcionando todo muy bien, John.  
-Mary no...  
-¿O qué? ¿Estabas pensando en él para ponerte cachondo, Johnny? ¿Por eso no me habías tocado en 4 meses?  
-No le metas en esto-dice John furibundo.-No te atrevas a...  
-No John, eres TÚ quien le ha metido en esto. Y por la puerta grande, debo decir. 

A John le tiembla la mano izquierda tanto que tiene que respirar profundo un par de veces para poder agarrar el bastón apoyado contra la pared. No, Mary no tiene derecho a hablar mal de Sherlock... que diablos-piensa-Mary no tiene derecho a hablar de Sherlock de ninguna de las maneras. Ni siquiera a pronunciar su nombre.  
-Si te largas, esto se acabó John.  
-Adiós.

La palabra no le duele ni la mitad de lo que debería, pero John ya ha pasado muchas despedidas dolorosas, y ésta lo cierto es que no lo es.

* * *

Aunque le cuesta un poco, consigue un taxi. La dirección se le escapa casi sin querer "221B Baker St" y mira un poco horrorizado al taxista, como si éste también tuviera algo que reprocharle. Pero no, el taxista simplemente hace su trabajo y conduce por las calles de Londres mientras John piensa la risa de Sherlock, en los ceniceros robados del palacio de Buckingham y en esa primera noche en la que Sherlock Holmes destripó su vida ante sus ojos "Afganistán. Médico militar. Hermano pequeño. El problema con el alcohol de Harry" y John lo único que hizo fue decirle lo impresionado que estaba.

Cuando por fin entra en el piso, le invade una sensación extraña... una forma extraña de tristeza, sí... pero no le duele. El 221B ya no le duele y John casi podría ponerse a dar saltos por el salón. Está todo lleno de polvo y está casi seguro que nadie ha puesto un pie ahí desde hace años... pero da igual. Todo está igual, la cara sonriente de la pared, Billy la calavera, el cenicero del palacio real, incluso le parece atisbar el arpón con el que Sherlock se recorrió medio Londres, indignado porque ningún taxi le recogía. Oh, Dios... John Watson está en casa, por fin está en casa.


End file.
